In numerous applications, particularly when a wireline guidance system of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,229, issued Oct. 1, 1957, to Robert F. Bauer et al is employed in establishing an underwater well, it is necessary to associate a wireline with a hollow post or other member in an underwater location which is remote from the surface of the body of water. In some cases, the wireline is secured to a base member from which a hollow post projects, the wireline extending through the hollow post and the arrangement being such that the wireline is centered relative to the free end of the post so that, e.g., the sleeve of a guide arm traveling down the wireline is guided to a position centered on the post. In such cases, it is conventional to provide a bushing within the free end of the post to center the wireline. In other cases, a single bushing is used both to center the wireline and to anchor the wireline. In all such cases, it is desired that any device employed be capable of being installed and retrieved by remote operations carried out from the surface of the body of water, be secured against displacement once installed, and be reusable. Many such devices have been proposed and employed, as seen in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,403, Sweet PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,139, Hayes PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,140, Hayes PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,228, Hayes PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,709, Postlewaite PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,114, De Cremiers et al
However, there has been a continuing need for improvement.